Battle Between Those From Hell and He Who Controls It
by whitewolfire
Summary: Her eyes slowly open. Another day has started. Another day of hating herself. But what she didn't know about today was With only a single word,how drastically it could change her fate. And a fate she thought was out of her hands.
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Aya. She used to be Human. And this… is her story

Her eyes slowly open, reproachful of what she might find. She hoped it was all a dream, so when she woke up she could run downstairs and talk to her family in that childlike happiness that hadn't left her even at the age of fifteen. The sight she saw didn't ease her pain or her fear she was still in her old home that was still barely more than ashes. The side she had lain on was coated black, but that didn't matter. She got up, with a bit of her power and the will of hers that was so strong it made it through hell and back, she was on fire but she survived so did her clothes and long pink hair, the only difference being that she was clean. She walked through the house with a face bare of any emotion. Emotion meant nothing anymore. Not since her change and the day she came back.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked outside and felt the sunshine on her face and arms as she spread them out at her sides in a pose close to that of the crucified Jesus. It was so nice she actually smiled, but not really. She hadn't truly smiled since that day. This was just another fake, a part of the mask that she wore every day to ensure the people around her that she was still alive… somehow. It was as good a time as any so she let her new colors fly. Her tail shot out from behind her, its white flame blazing brilliantly. Her ears were pointy, but those didn't matter either her ears never changed their pointiness unless she unleashed her full potential, in her past life she had actually wanted a tail. But at the price it and her powers had cost, it was just a reminder of the ugly past and her horrible mistakes. Her legs gave way under her and she lay on the ground in front of her home… and her families graves. Her mom, dad, and brother were now gone. She couldn't help it, couldn't fix it. It just was. A shadow came over her face and she though it was **him** again, to try and take her away again to marry his god-awful son, Amaimon. But the face she saw when her eyes were open once more was not that of Satan. It was a boy… _**two**_ boys in fact, one with blue hair and pointy ears like hers, and the other a human with brown hair. They didn't do much other than stand over her for a minute. Before she got bored enough that she stood up and looked each in the eye. She asked nonchalantly yet skeptical "can I help you two? You seem lost." Eyebrow raised. In a quick and rather rude movement they were shoved aside and there stood before her was Mephisto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She didn't like him much either but he had supposedly switched sides. He lowered his hat, bowed, and still bowing said "I'm afraid it has come to our attention about your….. condition." He stood straight up again "so you will be coming with us." he stated. Hear that he **stated **that. "No way in hell I'm going with you. And I would know I've been there." She leaned in closer as she said that to add emphasis. "I'm very much aware of that." He still had that matter-of-factly tone and it really pissed her off. She knew who he was related to. She didn't know the identity of the two that had come with him but she didn't take chances when dealing with demons. She looked over to where the two had stopped the one with blue hair had his arms crossed looking like he was about to let loose some serious profanity, while the other looked like he was trying to calm him down a bit but was also irritated himself, but they both stared at her and at Mephisto in turns. They might not be so bad. Her focus was now back on Mephisto, and her anger returned. "Ok, let's pretend that for a moment I'll go with you. Where exactly are you taking me?" she didn't plan on going but her curiosity got the better of her. It always did. "look," he said starting to get irritated, he didn't look it but one has to remember that when your thousands of years old one can develop very convincing facial expressions. "what we are doing here is what is going to happen eventually, nut the difference here is that with us it will happen nicely… as in without guns."


	4. Chapter 4

Aya sat in the ridiculously pink limo. Though she didn't like it AT ALL she had decided to go. Maybe even to her death. She had no idea. She knew the council didn't like demons and she was no acceptation, but that couldn't be helped now she was trapped between the two boys her age with Mephisto driving. If she wasn't pissed right now she would have been embarrassed of the proximity between the three of them. They drove through the small town where she used to live and watched remorsefully as is passed all too quickly. The sparse pine forests were replaced with open areas and beaches and she looked out the window in awe at what she guessed was the academy. It was HUGE. She guessed it was as big as her hometown, and it was on a tiny island. How did they manage that? When she was focused on the people in the car again she saw they two boys look at each other and both started to talk to her for the first time since they had gotten in the car, scratch that EVER. "Hey!" said the blue haired one "what's your name?" Aya was a bit taken back from his bluntness, but she didn't let it show "Aya" she said, not excitedly but not rude or mean both "Well I'm Rin and this is my twin Yukio," he gestured at the other guy with his face buried in a book. "It's nice to meet you…" she didn't look at either of them, she wasn't nice to people but they felt different, more…. Alike… than other people around her. This might be fun… if she survived the councils verdict.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They arrived and they parted ways with Rin and Yukio, she was however still with Mephisto. They walked down a long hallway into a regal red and gold chamber. She was placed on a platform in the middle with cloaked figures on higher levels looking down on her. Her hands had been bound and where she stood was a magic circle that was restricting her from using any form of magic or restraint. When she had been placed there it had caused her to reveal what she had become as a whole. Her tail was now longer before, more like a whip; her flames differed from those of an actual demon, while satanic demons almost always had blue flames she had white flames that took on a watered down shade of blue, like how you might see a flash of blue on a cloudy day. Luckily her sword had not been brought with her or else her flames would become more pure of color. Her sword what is what held the other half of her abilities sealed away by a priest that she had learned soon after due to Satan taking him over. She had not been told the reason Satan wanted his body and she was too scared to find out. He was the only person willing to help her when everything dear had been stripped from her; Shiro had a couple kids himself, he made her smile for the first time in weeks the way he boasted about them and how they did funny things as kids. He had offered to take her back with him, but she had refused. She couldn't leave the place where her family rested. He seemed like he was a good father and whoever he had raised must be very great people. She smiled to herself which made the council members murmur amongst themselves. "We need to kill it right now!" one shouted to the leader in the throne "It could be useful!" another shouted in response. Her head drooped lower than it already was and she grimaced. They were talking about her as if she wasn't there, and like she wasn't even a person… Like after her transformation.

Not even her relatives would look at her, they either sneered or turned away disgusted

And she didn't blame them

She was

IS

A monster, a demon, a monstrosity

A single tear hit the floor and sizzled to nothing before it even reached the ground.

Even her tears were filled with wretched power

"SILENCE" a great voice boomed over the others echoing and causing the floor itself to shake. "It has been decided that she is sentenced to death." An uproar erupted from half of the council members "You highness~" came a silky voice "I too am a demon, do not forget, this one has had direct conflict with Satan and shows promise to be of use" she could tell he was trying to plead for her life. But why? She didn't like him and he knew it, for his brother maybe? The council members mulled this over "Very well. She will be under strict supervision and will be attending true cross academy with the others, "he paused "but she will also be in charge of training the students to defeat Satan. After this task is completed her former sentence will be carried out. This is my final Decision." Mephisto looked like he was about to argue more but before he could she said "I accept."


	6. Chapter 6

Several guards showed her into her into an apartment where she would be staying. She was shoved into a standard apartment with her bags; she noticed a window overlooking the beach and opened it needing the fresh air. Upon opening the window there was a sharp crack as electricity narrowly missed her fingers. She looked down and saw salt and incantations, she turned around in a flurry "What the hell?!" Mephisto looked at her with a pitying expression. She hated it. "I'm sorry, but to make sure you couldn't escape barriers were put in your window…" he explained. Aya could feel anger bubble inside her, but knew better in this kind situation. She sighed and looked away slightly depressed "very well, if it has to be that way." Mephisto looked at her surprised and let one of his goofy smiles spread across his face "I'm glad you understand." And with that he walked away, leaving her there in her new home. She started unpacking her things and realized someone had given her a radio! She turned it on, and the air was suddenly filled with music and started humming along "-this is the best song ever! Best song ever!" her melodic voice filling her room "I love this song I've heard it before-" the song continued but she didn't because at that moment Yukio came through the door "Rin what are you doing in-"his eyes caught hers and she was slightly embarrassed that someone had heard her, she felt her cheeks tint and was angry at herself at how weak she looked, though her face didn't show it as he froze in the doorway. "Ah, sorry; I thought you were my brother. Though this explains why it sounded like a girl's voice" she could tell as he chuckled that he was trying hard to laugh this off. She was frozen there not sure of what to do, "yeah it's alright," she tried putting up a smile "I just moved in." he looked up at her in surprise "I thought only my brother and I were to live here." She was able to calm down a little bit after he said that "well….. not anymore, I have to finish unpacking; so bye!" she said as he closed the door.

* * *

** Hey! Its me the author! I have an important job for all the people who read this. I want _YOU_ to decide if Aya gets together with Rin or Yukio! I love all you comments and critiques so please let me know what you think!**


End file.
